Element Colors
by Suki Izumi
Summary: A story of a Nicedges and there wars against each other and humans:.Magic & fighting...possibly a romance?:.Rating might go up in futher chps.
1. Intro

Hope you like it :-) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The city streets were filled with people. People shopping, meeting others, going to eat, and more. Though one person there was looking for someone. Not just anyone though. A Nicedge.

Nicedges, the most powerful creatures in the world. Demons, which only a handful of humans can transform into, and each controlling there own element. Wind, water, fire, stone, lightning, or nature. Humans don't know much about them, but they do know that you either trust or fear them.

The bell above the bar doors rang, telling that someone else was here.

"Welcome Sir. Are you new, I don't recall ever seeing you around before?" Ask the bartender. A short plump fellow, bald with bushy eyebrows, and wearing the average bartender outfit.

"Yeah, I just got here," The newcomer answered.

"How long you visiting?"

"Till I find what I'm looking for."

"If you don't mind me askin' what are you looking for exactly?"

"A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, and…" he wanted to say something about this person being a Nicedge, but he might have been turned away from or thrown out. People didn't like talking about them, being afraid one might just appear somewhere and destroy everything. "Yeah, that's just about all I know about her."

"I'm afraid there are a lot of people in this town like that. It might take some time to find her. Are you sure you don't her have a name or anything'?" He just shook his head. "Well…hmmm…if you need a place to stay I have a few rooms upstairs for 150 drats a night."

"I guess you could set me up for a couple nights. But I've got to go do something first and I'll be back later."

"Ok, well I guess I should introduce myself. My names Buck Thorson, but you can call me B.T." B.T. said holding out hid hand.

"I'm Lloyd," Lloyd said extending his hand to his for a quick handshake, then turned and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the fisrt part, hope you like it, please rview. I'll have the next part up soon


	2. Searching & Finding

Hope you like it :-) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'll see! I will to find a way out of the place," announced the rambunctious boy.

His caretaker then asked, "And how do you plan to do this?"

"I'll find someone that travels a lot and just hook up with them."

"They'd probably dump you off somewhere for being so rowdy and having a never ending stomach to fill," she giggled at the thought.

"I don't eat that mu..." sensing something he stopped talking for a moment.

"Kichiro…are you ok?"

"Oh…uh, yeah! I'll be back in a little bit, ok?"

"Yeah ok. Just don't bug anyone to death, alright?" Smiling towards him as he ran off. As soon as he was out of sight she just shook her head and went back to their room above the bar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Yelled Kichiro towards Lloyd.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Are you a traveler?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can I travel with you?"

"No," he then sensed something strange about the kid.

"Why?"

"Because I'm looking for someone and I don't need a little brat bugging me." Lloyd began to walk off but Kichiro grabbed onto his arm to stop him. 'What the hell does this kid want,' he thought.

"What's this person's name?"

"And why should I tell you?"

Kichiro then saw confusion in his eyes. 'He's looking for someone he doesn't know the name too? Wait then he might be looking for…no it can't be.' Kichiro then decided to see if the stranger knew what the person looked like at least. "Are you trying to find someone with blue eyes?" Lloyd nodded his head. "Ok, is it a girl with long brown hair then?"

"Yes, but how would you know exactly who I'm looking for. They're too many people in this town with that description," he was testing the child. There was a peculiar sense about him that confused him. He may not have been able to figure it out at the time, but he was going to figure it out later.

"Because the person you're looking for is a Nicedge, right?" Kichiro hit the exact spot, and saw from the expression on his face that his new way out of this town would be a piece of cake. "I'll take you too her but you'll have to take me with you when you leave," announced the sly child. He was grinning like he'd hit jackpot, until Lloyd just smirked kneeling down to his level and said:

"I'd rather trust the pigs over there." Pointing towards the pigpen.

"Hey that's not fair!" He began to pout. "Why don't you want my help?"

"Because your price is to high to pay."

He began to argue even more until he heard someone called his name. "I'm over here," he yelled back.

Lloyd looked up to see a girl that looked almost nineteen, had long brown hair, and blue eyes. He thought that this could be her, but wasn't exactly sure. If she was a Nicedge then he would be able to sense her power, but everything about her seemed human.

"Kichiro! I thought I told you not to bug anyone!" She glared down at him.

"I was just asking him a question," he said trying to be as innocent as possible. She just shook her head.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused Sir." She apologized and turned around to leave with the younger boy.

Lloyd then spoke up, "Wait, what's your name?" This girl seemed familiar to him, but he wasn't sure how.

"Oh, mine name? It's Mika…umm yours?"

"Lloyd."

Mika smiled and said, "Well maybe well see each other later then." Then she turned and left with Kichiro. He thought about heading back to the bar, but decided to look around a little bit more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey B.T., any costumers come in?" Asked Mika, and then told Kichiro to head upstairs and play before Suki comes along and makes him work in the kitchen. He ran upstairs faster then you could say magic.

"Yeah, we've had a few people from town come in and a newcomer too."

"Really? What did he look like?"

"Well he had silver hair, blue eyes, stood about six foot maybe, and had on black cloths and cape."

"Lloyd," she proclaimed.

"Yeah, tha'd be him. He's paying for a room for a couple nights too."

"Well…was he looking for anyone?"

"A girl with blue eyes and brown hair. Sound familiar?" B.T. asked.

Mika just laughed. 'He's found me and doesn't even know it,' she thought. 'I'm guessing he thought if he asked about this "girl" being a Nicedge he'd have got thrown out or something. B.T. Would defiantly kick him out. Considering I keep his bar safe from unwanted intruders.' Her thoughts then just wondered into space. Then the bell above the door rang. 'Someone's here,' she sighed and turned her head to see who it was and found herself looking at the newcomer. "Did you come for a drink or are you paying for a room?" Mika smirked.

"A room…" he answered wondering why she was here.

Mika then got B.T.'s attention to find out which room he would be staying in. His was across from Klink's room, which was rented out almost every night because he was never sober, and two doors to the right of Mika's room. She thanked him and told Lloyd to follow her.

"Do you work here?" Lloyd Asked.

"I do sometimes, but I also live here too."

"Free?" He was trying to get as much information as possible out of her. It seemed the more she talked, the more of an ora he sensed around her.

"No, I sing every other night. I get a lot of people here and it helps pay for everything that B.T. needs. But other then that Klink pays for everything else." She said with a chuckle. "Well here's your room and if you need anything I'm down two doors to the right."

"I don't suppose that kid shares a room with you?"

"Unfortunately he has to stay with me. Since I came to this town I've been his caretaker. He's gotten a lot better about bothering people though, but still needs improvement."

"Hmmm, how old is he?"

"He just turned eight and practically considers himself the king of the world," that put a smile on both of there faces. "Well I'd better go check on him. He's probably destroyed the hole room by now," and with that she went into her room closing the door behind her.

His room was about the size of a normal bedroom cut in half and consisted of a bed in the corner, a table, and a couple windows at the end of the room, a rug, and drawer. He sighed and sat down on the bed.

'She still seems too human. Even with the ora I was sensing around her,' he thought. 'And even that boy has an awkward presence, but still has the feeling of being a plain person…' He sat there for a while pondering it and then just decided to go back into town and look around some more. He was hoping he could find some more clues for who he wanted to find.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So were you planning on selling me out?" Asked Mika in a daring tone.

"I didn't do anything!" said Kichiro.

"Well I was planning on leaving in a week or so _and _I was going to bring you, but I think you can wait another year or two."

"Ok, ok I'm sorry! Just don't leave me here!" Kichiro quickly wined.

"Why, you deserve it."

"I won't say anything anymore ok!" His eyes were large with hope.

"Well only if you promise not to provoke him anymore and tell me what power you sensed around him. Hmm?"

"Ok, I promise," he said while giving Mika a pinky promise, "but what all do you want to know about his power?"

"Type and strength."

"Ok, well his type is fire, easy to tell because it got hotter just being around him. But his strength was kind of hard to tell. I think he was hiding some of his energy, but I'm guessing he can't hide all if it, or I'd of sensed less of and ora around him. His power range is probably five times stronger then me with none of his strength hidden."

"That's still pretty weak…" she sighed.

"Hey! Are you calling me weak?"

"No I'm just saying this is the fifth person that's has come looking for me and their never strong. What's even the point of the Life-rend Kingdom sending people to kill me if their always so weak?" Mika sat there and pondered to herself for a moment and then got up to go talk to B.T.

Kichiro then whispered, "I don't think this guy was sent by the Life-rend Kingdom."

"And why would you say that?"

"Every other person that has come looking for you knows who you are, what you looked like, and where you're staying at. That means he would have already tried to attack you. They always do."

"You may be right; you may be wrong," She said with a smile, then turned and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd had been looking around the market place for a while searching but spacing out at the same time. His thoughts always racing back to Mika. He didn't want to rush to a conclusion about her, but it was still strange, and annoying. 'Damn-it,' he thought, 'why can't I sort this out?' Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a little girl cry in the alley beside him. Sensing a nature ora he walked over to her and stared down at her.

She looked up at him with tears still running down her face. She wasn't sure if she should run or stay. So instead she asked between sobs, "What…do you…want?" She seemed to be about seven or eight, had mid-length black hair and brown eyes, and was maybe a little shorter then Kichiro.

Kneeling down to her level he then calmly asked, "Do you cry because people run from you?"

She was stunned in disbelief. No one had ever asked her a question so close to the truth before. They'd always ask along the lines of 'Are you ok?' or 'What's wrong?' She would always just say she was fine or shrug, and they would then just leave her be. She sat there staring at his face wanting to know something. Not knowing what that something was she just nodded her head.

He smiled to himself. "What's your name?"

"Umm…" She was a little reluctant to tell him. Fearing that he to would tease her. Everyone else would. They'd say that they should sell her for extra cash or use her as an ornament, always just making her cry. But Lloyd then gave her a reassuring smile. "...Jewel," seeing that he wasn't about to pick on her about it she shyly asked what his name was.

He told her his name and asked if she was hungry. To him it looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. She nodded her head slowly. Lloyd told her to follow him, she did hoping that she had found a friend, and he headed back towards the bar.

He walked in the door to see Mika sitting at one of the tables staring up at the sealing light. "Mika," he said trying to get her attention. 'Her head floats in the clouds almost as much as mine does,' he thought.

"Yeah?" She answered just as she noticed a little girl right behind him, 'She's a Nicedge.' Her eyes widened in amazement. 'He found a Nicedge and brought her here. Why would he do that?'

"This place serves food right?" She shook her head 'yes' still awed in wonder. "Where's B.T. at?" Lloyd asked not seeing him anywhere in sight.

"Oh…umm I was wondering the same thing." Mika laughed to herself. She could see that the girl was almost skin and bones. "I can make something real quick if you want."

"Sure, that'd be fine." As soon as he finished saying that she jumped up and headed to over to the kitchen area. "What the heck can you cook?" He asked.

"Ramen."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Well…I was never really taught to cook. I've always been a caretaker for something or other."

Lloyd motioned Jewel to sit down at the stool as he sat down to watch Mika cook. He noticed that the girl was fidgety and wouldn't stop looking around. "Are you always so nervous?" he asked. She bowed her head in embarrassment, he chuckled.

"What's your name?" Mika asked.

The girl looked up at Lloyd for to make sure it was ok. He nodded his head. "Jewel."

"Pretty name, don't you think Lloyd?"

"Yep." Jewel was stunned. No one in her entire life had considered her name pretty in anyway. It made her happy in a way. In a way that maybe she had finally found friends.

"Just found her and she's stuck to you like glue," Mika and Lloyd laughed, producing a smile from the girl. For the rest of the time Mika and Lloyd just talk about things happening around town, until the ramen was done. She handed Jewel and Lloyd a bowl and went upstairs for a few moments.

'I sensed more of her ora, but it's still not enough to be sure,' Lloyd sighed in defeat as he heard his stomach growl and ate some of his ramen. 'At least she can cook ramen good.' He heard footsteps coming downstairs so he turned his head to see that Mika and brought down Kichiro. 'That kid is so annoying,' Lloyd thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it, please review :-)


	3. A Little Girls Strength

Hope you like it :-) Please Review. It dosen't take but what, 10 sec...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jewel noticed the boy and put down her head while kind of trying to hide behind Lloyd. She'd never been able to play with any kids her age before because they always were scared or just made fun of her. She looked up to see that Lloyd had an irritated look on his face. It made her want to hide more until Jewel heard him sigh and saw him just shake his head and grin. Lloyd then said "Guess you get to meet another person…or child anyway," She saw Kichiro glare at him and Lloyd give him a look as if daring him to say something.

"Lloyd be nice." Mika shot back at him for the remark he made toward Kichiro. He went back to eating his ramen and she walked over towards the little girl for an introduction, "Jewel this is Kichiro; Kichiro this is Jewel."

Jewel just sat there watching her hands in her lap until Kichiro spoke up. "Hi! So…wanna draw or something? Mika can get us some paper and stuff." She shyly nodded her head and Kichiro instantly pulled her by the arm and over to one of the tables, the bar counters weren't all that easy to draw on, while Mika just shook her head and grabbed some papers and pencils for them.

Noticing that Jewel had barely eaten any of the ramen she grabbed the bowl and set it on the table by her. 'Kichiro dragged her off so fast she barely had time to eat anything.' The girl looked at the bowl and then Mika and just smiled. Smiling back she turned and went over to sit with Lloyd. 'Well he eats quick. Probably has his head in the clouds.' He had a blank look on his face. 'Must not be something too important then.'

"Lloyd," Mika gave a quick yell causing him to jump.

"What did you do that for?" He asked irritated.

Trying not to bust out laughing she answered, "Just though it'd be funny," Lloyd glared. "So what were you thinking about?"

"About what the hell I'm going to do with this girl."

"Take her with you when you leave. She seems to get along with you pretty well."

"The thing is, is I'm not real good with kids."

"So, she'll probably grow on you before you have to leave."

"And what makes you think this?"

"First off you can't just dump her off somewhere, unless your just some cold-hearted bastard. Second she's not staying with me, I've already got a handful. Third you're the one who found her, so it's your responsibility to take care of her."

"Great, I become a dad after two minutes instead of nine months of patience," they both got a laugh out of this.

Mika turned around on the stool to watch the kids draw. She heard Kichiro asking her all kinds of questions, but she didn't seem to be answering any off them. Then she began to feel a strange aura around the girl, like her powers were about to be unleashed. "Lloyd…"

"Yeah"

"You do know that…"

"What?"

"No, never mind"

Lloyd become really confused then. 'What did she want?' He looked at her and noticed she seemed to be really concentrating on Jewel. After a few minutes of pondering it though he began to get a head-ache. "I'm going back upstairs to my room"

He was just getting off the seat when Mika said, "Take her with you to."

He just stared at Mika. 'She has that same look on her face, except her eyes…they look as if to have a direct look of disturbance in them.' He was puzzled again, but all it was doing was giving him an even worse head-ache. He agreed and walked over to Jewel and told her it was time to go up to the room for a little bit. She stood up, grabbed her drawing, waved goodbye towards Mika and Kichiro, and followed Lloyd up to the room.

"Mika?" Kichiro said after they were upstairs.

"Yeah," she could still 'feel' the danger in the air from Jewel's aura. It was giving her goose bumps.

"That girl, she was a Nicedge. I don't think she can control her powers at all though."

In a childish, yet sweet, tone Mika asked, "And why do you say that?"

"Her energy felt almost as powerful as yours…but that's just about impossible."

"Kichiro, nothings impossible," Mika was about to head towards the room when B.T. walk back in the bar. "And where have you been?"

"Oh, I had to get some supplies and stuff. Are you singing tonight?"

"Yeah I am. Oh, and Lloyd found a little girl in the streets. He's going to be taking care of her now."

"Really now, hmm…don't suppose I can charge him for the extra person," joked B.T.

"I don't know, maybe," Mika smirked. "Hey Kichiro can you go get Yasu and Jen? Their singing with me tonight."

"Sure, it'll give me something better to do instead of sitting here all day," as soon as that was said he ran off to find the two girls.

"That boy is goin' to get himself into a lot of trouble someday," B.T. predicted.

"Who knows. Maybe his little habits will be broken someday," she sighed. "For now though, he as good as it comes."

"I guess so. Mika you look a bit shaken, what happened."

"It the girl that Lloyd found."

"What about her?"

"Well that the problem, she a Nicedge."

"So are you."

"Yeah but this is different. She can't control her nature power. While Kichiro and her where drawing her aura kept getting stronger and stronger, probably the strongest aura I've felt in years," just thinking about it gave her goose bumps.

"So she'll be real powerful once she can control her power then. This Lloyd guy, so far he doesn't seem so bad. Maybe he's not here to kill you."

"Yeah, Kichiro said the same thing. That if he was here to kill me he would've done it already."

And adding more to the idea of Lloyd not attacking yet B.T. said, "That and he would've never gone near that girl."

"True, but when I sing tonight he'll definitely know I'm a Nicedge. I have too much trouble controlling my aura when I speak a lot," this gave then both a chuckle. "Well whenever the girls get here just send them up too my room 'along' with Kichiro, ok?"

"Ok," agreed B.T., even though he probably will just keep Kichiro down to help with some cooking and cleaning. So with that Mika headed back up to her room to think some things through.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review. It dosen't take but what, 10 sec...


End file.
